I'm Addicted To You
by CarmaJaidyn32
Summary: Letty and Dom are perfect together but she feels like she needs more. Since Dom has cheated, maybe it's her turn...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for Jhea and Gerren Solis

**Rating:** Some parts are extreme M but most of it is a more "toned down" M

**Pairings:** So far, it's Dom/Letty, Edwin/Gerren, and Johnny Tran (who is nice and cool with the team)/Jhea but a surprising affair is the center of this story

* * *

><p>Letty closes the hood of a red Ferrari and lets out a sigh of relief.<p>

She looks over at Jhea, the 18-year-old half-black and quarter-Italian and quarter-Mexican beauty working on the Corvette next to her and rolls her eyes.

Three months before, Jhea moved in with her sister, Gerren, who Letty has a frenemy type of relationship with, and ruined her life. She'd catch

Dom staring at her and it irked her. She seemed so "perfect". She was exotically beautiful, talented, and extremely nice.

Jhea closes the hood of a black Corvette and yawns.

"Finally." Jhea says as she stretches.

She walks over to the refrigerator, takes a bottle of water out, places it on top of the counter, and looks over at Letty before closing it back.

"Water?" Jhea asks nicely.

Letty ignores her as she saves the tools back in the toolbox.

"I asked if you would like some water?" Jhea asks loudly.

"No? You didn't ask that." Letty tells her curtly.

Jhea looks at her in confusion and replies slowly, "Uh. Yes I did."

Letty slams the tool box shut and turns to face her with slit eyes.

"No, you didn't. You said," She begins and then mimics, "Water?"

"So what 's the difference? You know what? Never mind." Jhea says slamming the refrigerator door shut.

She picks her water up, opens it, and walks over to where her tools were.

"You really think you're hot shit, don't you?" Letty accuses as she walks over to the refrigerator to get her some water.

"No but some of the guys do." Jhea throws back before taking a swig.

Letty chuckles and opens hers while shaking her head.

"You can tell you're Gerren Solis's sister." Letty comments.

Jhea ignores her and finishes off the bottle and then starts saving the tools.

Letty watches Jhea, clad in a white wife beater, a pair of black, pink, and white plaid short shorts, and black wedge platform boots with her long jet black

hair up in a ponytail, as she takes a tiny sip of her water.

Naughty thoughts start to cloud her better judgment but it hasn't been the first time. Thinking of how it would be to taste her has occupied Letty's daydreams and

has caused her to wake up wet on more than one night.

Letty walks over to Jhea, who has her back turned, and turns her around.

"What the hell?" Jhea gasps.

"So tell me, smart ass, what is it about you that has the guys going crazy?" Letty asks seductively.

Jhea looks at Letty with a look of bewilderment and replies, "Uh I don't know."

Letty chuckles and ask, "You're that stupid not to know how sexy you are?"

"Whoa. What?"

"Yeah. You're hot. You're fine as hell." Letty says.

"Uh didn't expect this from you but thanks...I-I think." Jhea stammers as she tries to leave.

Letty places both arms on each side of the table, with the bottle of water still in her hand, blocking Jhea in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jhea asks.

"What's wrong with you? Can't I pay you a compliment?" Letty counters.

"It seems weird being that you hate my guts." Jhea tells her.

"I don't hate you. I don't _like _you but I _do_ like watching you walk around here in those skanky outfits you like to wear." Letty teases.

"My outfits are not skanky, okay?" Jhea argues back.

"Yes they are. Case in point? What you're wearing! I don't like it." Letty tells her.

"Well? I don't give a fuck if you like it!" Jhea says.

"Well? I'm gonna do something about it.

Before Jhea could react, Letty takes the bottle of water and pours it all over Jhea's shirt causing her tank top to be soaked and her perky C cups to be visible under

the thin white cotton.

"What the fu-" Jhea starts to say but Letty cuts her off with a hard and brutal kiss.

Jhea groans underneath as Letty picks her up and places her on the table.

Letty places herself between Jhea's long legs as she starts caressing her breasts softly.

Jhea's nipples starts to harden, her breathing becomes more rapid, and she feels herself about to lose control.

* * *

><p>I had to stop right there because I don't know if it would be good or anything. Just review it and let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: City of Angels

** More about Jhea and Gerren: **

_Jhea Solis was born on July 14, 1983 and Gerren Solis was born on June 29, 1980. Their mother, Valerie Solis Ranaldi, was loving and caring to them both and she worked two _

_jobs as a secretary for a __lawyer and a __waitress __at a bar to take care of them. Gerren and Jhea were always car fanatics thanks to their uncle Robbie. Their father, Lawrence _

_Hopkins, was killed while on the job when __Valerie __was __six months pregnant for Jhea and they got a $500,000 settlement. Valerie set aside $150,000 each for her girls to have _

_when they turn 18. Their lives were good __but things __got __better when Valerie met wealthy stock broker Demetrius Ranaldi nine years ago. It turned out that Demetrius' lawyer _

_was __the same lawyer that Valerie was __working for and __when __Demetrius saw her, it was love at first sight._

_For weeks, he pursued her but she always turned him down. He finally won her over at a company family BBQ, __which Jhea and __Gerren __were at, and he bonded with her kids. _

_After six months of dating, they got married and he moved Valerie, Jhea, and Gerren into his palatial home in La Jolla, California. It was a culture shock being that _

_Valerie, Gerren, and Jhea were never wealthy but they've grown accustomed to it while still being down to earth. __Demetrius was like their father. __He __spoiled them while Valerie_

_tried to teach them to work for what they want._

_ Gerren met a racer named Edwin when she was 18 and fell in __love. She inherited her money and followed Edwin to L.A. to live with him. _

_Valerie didn't approve of Edwin's "thug" demeanor but she got to know him and he was the perfect gentleman. He and Demetrius even bonded over cars._

_Jhea __wanted to live __with her sister and Edwin because she always loved L.A. She visited them every weekend and became addicted to street-racing but she didn't go__ to _

_any of the rallies because __she was self-conscious. She was always the "cute chubby" girl according to Vince, Dom, and Leon. She and Mia were best friends but_

_Letty pretty much __ignored her. Jhea was __always ridiculed about her weight but she was a fighter so kids laid off of her. Demetrius hired a private trainer for her and she_

_ate right. She got down to her ideal weight in three months and held off on visiting L.A. She found not only did she like cars but also fashion, dancing, and singing. She_

_became bored in La __Jolla because she thought the __people there were phony and she kept to herself. She had a talk with her mom and step-dad and they relented and let her _

_move in with her __sister, Gerren, who was ecstatic. __Demetrius agreed to continue to deposit $1,500 in her account every week for her needs. He also had her enrolled into _

_Riverbriar Academy, which is an advanced private school, and he paid out her tuition for her senior year. _

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Summary:<strong>

_Okay the prologue was for what will take place later on in the story. This chapter, in particular, will focus on Jhea moving in with Gerren and Edwin and going to her first rally. I _

_wanted to give you an insight on who Jhea and Gerren were._

* * *

><p>Jhea Solis lets out a sigh of satisfaction after seeing the black 2001 Mercedes Benz with her mother and stepfather inside disappear down the street.<p>

_After promises of phone calls, endless hugs and kisses, and tears, they were gone. On Saturday, May 26, 2001,at 12 noon, Jhea is free of "the bubble"._

"Goodbye to the snobbish bubble!" Jhea says to Edwin.

"Welcome to our humble abode, ma." Edwin tells her with a chuckle.

"Thank you for letting me move in with you." Jhea says politely.

"Ah, don't mention it, girl. You're family." Edwin says.

Gerren walks over and says, "Okay, okay, okay. Your guest house is all set and ready for you to move into! Everything in pink and black, of course, and you'll have all the

privacy in the world."

"Cool." Jhea responds.

"Yo, baby, I'm going to the garage." Edwin lets Gerren know.

"Okay, sweetie." Gerren tells him.

They share a quick kiss.

"Make yourself at home, J." Edwin tells her as he walks over to his Acura.

"Thanks." Jhea says.

She looks across the street as Edwin leaves and sees Mia's Acura across the street.

"Mia's home." Jhea says cheerfully.

"Yeah and she's excited to see you. She's about to head to Toretto's." Gerren tells her.

"Cool. I'm gonna go across the street and see her. You coming?" Jhea asks.

"Sure am. I'm hungry." She tells her as they walk across the street and onto the porch.

Gerren knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Mia calls and the girls enter.

Mia is sitting in the living room putting on her black boots.

"Hi." Gerren says.

"Hey, girl." Mia tells her as she finishes up tying her boots.

"Hey." Jhea tells her.

Mia looks up, sees Jhea, gasps and screams excitedly, "Oh my gosh! You made it!"

She rushes over to Jhea and they hug.

"I haven't seen you in months, hooker. Girl, you lost some more weight! Oh my gosh, you look good." Mia compliments to her.

"Thank you." Jhea replies.

"Yeah. The guys at the rally are gonna cream all over themselves." Gerren says.

"Oh stop." Jhea says.

"It's true. You were gorgeous before but it's more apparent now." Mia agrees.

_Jhea sometimes finds it hard to see herself as sexy although she is a knockout. She has tanned skin, long jet black hair almost to her rear end, green almond-shaped _

_eyes, a magnificent smile, and medium full lips. Her measurements, 36C-25-40, are suited for a hip hop video girl and make her look older than 17. Gerren was also _

_gorgeous with light mocha-colored skin, shoulder-length dark brown hair with blonde highlights and light brown almond-shaped eyes. Her measurements are the same as _

_Jhea's only she's smaller when it comes to her cup size._

"I guess. Well? Are you heading over to the diner because I want a hamburger." Jhea says.

"Yes. Uh Dom is over there already and the rest of the team are at the garage. Oh my god, Jesse is gonna be so happy to see you." Mia tells her.

Jhea smiles and says, "I can't wait to see him."

"Alright. Let's go." Gerren says.

_Jhea always thought of Dom as a big brother but she kind of had a little attraction toward him. His voice, his body, and his eyes were what Jhea liked most about him. She never _

_lusted after anyone before, being that she was a virgin and she never thought it was right to be attracted to someone due to the fact that she felt unattractive, but now that_

_she is down to her ideal weight, she couldn't help having nasty thoughts about him. She wouldn't act on it because he had Letty and she respected that._

When they rolled up to the diner/grocery store, it was dead. Dom had his back to them while watching TV.

"How's it going?" Mia says walking behind the counter.

"Dead." Dom replies.

"Hey, Dom." Gerren tells him.

"Hey, what's up, G?" He greets and he glances at Jhea.

"Hi." Jhea tells him with a smile.

"Hey. Wow. Jhea, you look incredible, sweetheart." Dom tells her as he nods in approval.

"Thank you." Jhea says politely.

"J is staying down here permanently." Mia tells Dom.

"Couldn't stand seeing up the snobs' noses any longer, huh?" Dom quips.

Jhea chuckles and answers, "No, and besides, Mom and Demetrius are still gonna give me my weekly allowance so I'm good. I was thinking of getting a job though."

"Wanna work at the garage? We could use the extra help. I know you're a car fiend. Business has been picking up lately at the garage and I could use an extra mechanic

so what do you say?" Dom offers.

"Uh sure. Wow. This was the fastest job I picked up." Jhea says in awe.

"Uh the only job you picked up, lil sis. We never had to work for anything." Gerren reminds her.

"Yeah, yeah." Jhea says.

"So what will it be ladies?" Mia asks.

"Double cheeseburger and fries." Gerren says.

"Same." Jhea says.

"Oh I forgot the weekend is when you're allowed to cheat on your diet." Gerren tells her.

"Yeah and I am gonna take full advantage." Jhea says.

As Mia starts to prepare their order, Jhea and Gerren sat on the stools in front of the counter and Dom went back to watching TV.

_Dom couldn't get over how gorgeous Jhea got. She was always cute, even when she was chubby, but now she has blossomed into an extremely hot young lady with a killer_

_body. There's only two things stopping him from getting at her: Her age and Letty._

The rest of the team start to drive up and they park out front.

"What's up, Gerren?" Jesse asks as he walks over but he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Jhea.

"J-Sol?"

"Jesse! Hi!" Jhea says as they hug.

Vince and Leon look at her in shock while Letty stares at her with disgust, then envy, and then surprise.

"What's up, guys?" Jhea says to both Leon and Vince.

"What's up, J-Sol? You looking good, baby." Leon tells her.

"Thank you." She replies.

"How you doing, kid?" Vince asks.

"What's good?"

Letty walks to the back,without acknowledging Jhea and Gerren and waving at Mia on the way, to meet Dom.

"What's her problem?" Jhea asks.

"It's Letty. Never mind that, J-Sol. I'm just happy you're here, kiddo. I haven't seen you in like three months." Jesse says to her with a big hug.

"I know. I wanted to move here and have my body in shape." Jhea says.

"Too bad you're 17 because I'd be all over you." Vince comments looking lustfully at Jhea.

"Vince, you could never." Jhea says causing Leon and Jesse "ooh" at him.

Gerren giggles as Jhea walks in the back to meet Mia.

"Damn, she got fine as hell. Watch tonight at the rally." Leon says.

"Oh I already know. Jess, my car has been acting up. I'm guessing it's the fuel pump. Can you take a look at it?" Gerren asks.

"Sure." Jesse says and they walk over to the car.

"I'm going to The Racer's Edge to pick up my parts. I'll head over to the garage after that." Dom tells Letty.

"Yeah." Letty says.

Dom steals a glance at Jhea, who is sitting on a counter that is rarely used, and leaves out the back.

Letty catches that and she shoots a look of anger at his back wishing it could hurt him.

"Down here for good?" Letty asks.

"Yeah." Jhea answers.

"Oh. Just so you don't get any ideas now that you've "transformed"? Hands off of Dom." Letty says.

Jhea giggles and replies, "Trust me. I know being Dom's girlfriend is a title that you are gonna fight tooth and nail to hold on to but you don't have to worry. I'm not

looking for anyone...yet."

"You sure got a smart ass mouth now that you're like 100 pounds lighter." Letty comments with a look of disdain.

"Correction,_ Leticia_. I always had a smart mouth but you didn't talk to me so you wouldn't have known." Jhea retorts.

"Letty, lay off of her. You think any female under the age of 50 wants Dom." Mia says as she takes the burgers off of the grill.

Jhea turns to look at Letty with a smug look on her face before jumping off the counter and telling her, "Letty, I have no beef with you. The shit you have with my

sister doesn't involve me. I am willing to make nice with you because, believe it or not, I am a nice person but if I'm wasting my time? Please let me know and we'll

stay out of each other's way."

"You're wasting your time." Letty says.

"That's what's up. Ain't hurting me, chick. Trust." Jhea says before moving around her and going back sit out on the stool in front to wait for her food.

Letty watches her walk away.

_She couldn't help it. Jhea was wearing a black fitted v-neck tee that said "CAR CRAZY" in red, white, and black plaid letters across the chest and a pair of matching_

_red, white, and black plaid tight-fitting skinny pants. Black leather thigh high platform boots completed the look. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Letty had to admit to_

_herself that Jhea could dress and she's hot but that doesn't mean that she likes her._

"Looks like you've met your match." Mia tells her.

"Who? La Jolla barbie?" Letty asks mockingly.

"Yeah." Mia says with a laugh.

"Please. You're crazy. I could kick her ass." Letty says.

Mia shakes her head and continues to make the burgers.

* * *

><p><em>Letty joined Dom at the garage where they had hot and unbelievable sex. Jesse was able to fix the problem with Gerren's fuel and she and Jhea ate. Mia and Jhea talked<em>

_about their plans for the summer. Dom and Letty found themselves thinking about Jhea but differently. Dom saw Jhea as a possible affair but he knew he had to keep_

_it to himself because she was young and because Letty could see right through him. Letty saw Jhea as a threat to her and Dom's relationship. She knew Dom cheated_

_every once in a while but the girls were no more than one night stands but with Jhea she saw that she could possibly replace her. She was not gonna let some teenager_

_take her man away..no way and no how. She would make sure that Jhea knew to stay out of her way. _


	3. Chapter 2: Is This Love?

**Summary: ** A male character falls for Jhea;

* * *

><p><em>Letty couldn't help that glow she felt every time she and Dom were intimate but, lately, she's been feeling jaded. She felt like she needed more but she wasn't sure of what?<em>

_More __sex? Huh. No chance of that happening because she and Dom fuck all the time. Maybe she was tripping._

"Let?" Dom asks with a look of concern on his face.

"What?" She answers breaking out of her thoughts.

"You okay, baby?"

She nods and smiles.

"Yes. Yes I am." She replies with a weak smile.

Dom walks over to her and places his muscular arms around her tiny waist.

"You sure? Because you've been quiet ever since we were at the diner." Dom wonders.

"Do you like Jhea?" Letty blurts out abruptly.

"Wait. What?" Dom asks, taken aback by her question.

"I asked if you like Jhea because you sure couldn't keep your eyes off of her." Letty accuses hotly as she breaks free of his gentle hold.

Dom chuckles and says, "Oh, Letty. Wow. You sure know how to fuck up an endorphin rush."

Letty turns to look at him and says, "You didn't answer my question."

"I never thought I had to but yeah. I_ do_ like her...like a little sister. I've always thought of her that way." Dom answers evenly.

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it." Letty says icily.

Dom sighs and runs his hands over his face in impatience.

_He hates when she acts like this. She's so fucking jealous. If she wasn't up his all all the time, he wouldn't feel the need to cheat every now and then. Truth is? He thinks Jhea _

_is __a hottie but it's like Letty is on to him. He must be good...for now._

"Ohh Leticia Ortiz. What am I going to do with you?" Dom asks wearily.

"Whatever. As long as she knows her place then we won't have any problems." Letty says nonchalantly.

Dom rolls his eyes.

"Alright. I'm gonna check on my ride. You staying?" Dom asks.

"Nah. I'm gonna go home." Letty says.

"Alright, sweetheart. See you tonight." Dom says.

"Okay."

He kisses her and she leaves.

* * *

><p>Mia, Gerren, and Jhea are still at the dinergrocery store hanging out when they notice a sweet black Honda 2000 drive up.

"Who's that?" Jhea asks curiously as she waits to see who gets out.

Jhea looks over and sees a tall handsome Asian guy get out of the front seat wearing a black muscle shirt, dark blue denim jeans, black Timberlands, and some black Gucci

shades.

"Hey, ladies." He greets them.

"Hi." Mia says.

"Hey, Johnny. What's up?" Gerren tells him.

"Nothing much." Johnny says and then he looks over at Jhea and continues to stare because he never saw a girl so beautiful.

Seeing this, Mia and Gerren start to form a plan as the two of them continue to stare at each other.

"Johnny, this is Jhea. My younger sister. She's living with Edwin and I now." Gerren says.

"Hi." Johnny says still staring at the exotic beauty.

"Hi." Jhea says sweetly.

"Jhea, this is Johnny Tran, our homeboy." Mia tells her.

"Nice to meet you." Johnny says.

"You too." Jhea replies shyly.

_Johnny fell in love with Jhea the moment he saw her and Jhea felt the same attraction she had towards Dom towards him only her attraction to Johnny is a lot stronger and _

_deeper. The two of them couldn't __stop staring at each other. Johnny didn't want to break the stare and neither did Jhea._

"Mia, can I get 10 burritos and 5 Sprites, please?" Johnny asks as he sits on the side of Jhea.

"Sure thing." Mia says with a smile as she goes to fix his order.

"I have something to get in my car. I will be back." Gerren says.

She gets up leaving Jhea and Johnny together. She really didn't need anything. She wanted to watch them interact from afar.

"I'm sorry for being so rude by staring. It's just that..ah!" Johnny says, finally breaking the stare.

"It's okay." Jhea says quietly with a smile.

"So where are you originally from?" Johnny asks.

"I was born and raised in Westmorland, California, a small little town, until the age of 8 and then we moved to La Jolla." Jhea answers him.

"Oh okay. You didn't like it in La Jolla?" He asks.

"Nah. My mom let me move here with Gerren and Edwin because she knew how unhappy I was there." Jhea tells him.

Johnny nods and says, "Well, welcome."

"Thank you."

"She used to come here every weekend, Johnny, ever since Edwin and Gerren started dating." Mia tells him.

"Really? I never saw you at the rallies or the races or anything." Johnny says.

"Because I didn't like racing at the time." Jhea says as she voices the lie.

_She couldn't tell this Adonis that she used to be fat and her insecurity about her weight was the real reason why she didn't go._

"Oh okay. And how do you like it now?" Johnny asks.

"Can't get enough but uh I don't remember you." Jhea says.

Johnny chuckles and says, "That was because I wasn't always friends with The Team and Edwin's crew. We just became friends."

"Oh okay." Jhea says.

"So you're gonna be at the rally and the race?" He asks.

"Yes I am."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you there." Johnny says.

Jhea smiles and says, "Well? I guess I need to uh go get ready."

"It's only 4." Mia tells her and then motions for her to sit down and talk to Johnny.

Johnny was too busy looking at Jhea to notice Mia.

"Yeah but uh I need to find something to wear. Johnny, nice to meet you." Jhea says before rushing over nervously to Gerren's car.

Johnny continues to stare at her.

"I think I'm in love, Mia." Johnny says turning to look at her.

"I think the feeling is mutual." Mia states.

"Nah. I think she thought I was a stalker." Johnny blurts out.

"No. She likes you. Trust me. She's just sort of shy." Mia assures him.

"She is so beautiful. I can stare at her all day." Johnny comments.

"Mia, we're going shop and then get ready! See you at the rally, mami!" Gerren calls to her.

"Alright! Later, guys!" Mia says back.

Jhea waves at them and they wave back.

She gets in the car, Gerren starts her car and drives away with both Jhea and Johnny staring at each other again.

"This is crazy. It's like we're drawn together." Johnny says.

"Make your move tonight." Mia encourages him.

"I want to but I don't want to scare her off." Johnny says.

"Just be attentive." Mia advises.

"So ya'll coming to the after party at my dad's warehouse?" Johnny asks.

"Of course." Mia says.

"Cool."

Mia finishes his order and hands it to him.

He gives her a $100 bill and told her to keep the change.

"Alright, girl. I'll see you tonight." He says.

"Okay. Take care." Mia tells him.

He gets his food and leaves.

Mia smiles and texts Gerren.

* * *

><p><em>When they got back home, Jhea couldn't stop thinking about Johnny. His hair, his eyes, his smile, and his body were perfect and he was a nice guy as well. She couldn't <em>

_believe she chickened out on him like that. She also had to sit through "Flirting: 101" with Gerren in the car and while they went shopping but she didn't mind this time. _

_She wanted to see if this unspoken connection between her and Johnny was real. She didn't want to imagine it. _

_Now, she's sitting at her vanity looking at herself in the mirror._

_She never bothered much with makeup so she asked Gerren to help her which, of course, she was more than happy to do. Mia was coming get ready at Jhea's guest_

_house so it could be like the "Headquarters" for them to get dressed and dolled up before the rallies, races, and parties._

Gerren knocks on her bedroom door before walking in with a huge make-up kit.

"Damn. What'd you do? Rob MAC?" Jhea quips.

"No, silly. You know I'm going to cosmetology school." Gerren says.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry. My mind is just gone right now." Jhea explains.

"One look at Johnny and he's got you all shook up." Gerren jokes with a smile.

"Yes." Jhea admits.

"I am so excited. Your first crush. At first, I thought you were a lesbian or something." Gerren tells her.

Jhea looks at her with her mouth agape and says, "I can't believe you just said that. You know how low I used to feel about myself. I just didn't want to pursue guys bc

they never paid attention."

"Kidding, kidding. Being that you have green eyes, purple eye shadow will make them pop out and the fact that you're wearing purple and black is perfect." Gerren

says.

"Okay." Jhea says attentively.

"Good. As far as lip gloss goes, a brown-colored one would suit you because I want to draw more attention to your eyes than your lips but the guys won't be looking

at those baby greens anyway because they're gonna be looking more at your tits and ass." Gerren says as she shifts through her kit.

"Gerren! Must you be a perv all the time?" Jhea asks.

"I'm a PBN, baby. A Perv By Nature. Now shut up and let's begin to make you beautiful." Gerren tells her.

Jhea shrugs as Gerren begins to work on her.

* * *

><p>Johnny couldn't get Jhea off of his mind, not that he wanted to, but sitting down at Dom's desk staring off into space made him look like a creeper to his new best<p>

friend.

"Tran?" Dom calls.

Johnny shakes his head and says, "Huh?"

"What's with you, man?" Dom asks.

"I'm in love." He tells him.

"Oh shit. Remember you thought that about Camille and she ended up playing your ass?" Dom reminds him with a chuckle.

"Yeah but this time? It's different, bro. I know it is. Man, she is so beautiful, Dom." Johnny tells him.

"There's this girl that I've been knowing for a couple of years that has me at attention. Man, Tran, she is gorgeous. I love Letty, Lord knows I do, but something

about this girl is really making me wonder what it would be like to be with her." Dom says.

"Damn." Johnny says.

"Yeah. So who's your girl?" Dom asks.

"You know her. Jhea." Johnny answers.

Dom almost falls back into his chair but he smoothly catches his balance without Johnny even noticing.

"J-Jhea?" Dom asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. I saw her at Toretto's when I went get the burritos for Lance and the rest of my mechanics before coming here." Johnny says.

Dom began to feel a little bit bothered with the fact that Johnny had a thing for Jhea because he was talking about Jhea as well but he couldn't let Johnny know that.

They already buried the hatchet and the last thing he wanted was another strife between them.

"We never used to be close because she's so young. We'd always look out for her though." Dom comments.

"Really? Tell me about her. I would ask Gerren but I don't want her all in my business. I mean I'm cool with the chick but she does talk a lot." Johnny says.

"Alright. She's turning 18 in two months, her mother is married to this wealthy stock broker, she's into cars, an-" Dom starts.

"Wait. When I asked her why she didn't like to go to the races and shit, she told me that she wasn't interested in racing." Johnny points out.

"She could still be into cars though. She used to be overweight and that was the main reason why she didn't go." Dom reveals.

"Ohh. Okay. Well? I understand why she lied about it. I mean what chick would want to admit her insecurity?"

"True." Dom says.

"So you think I should just go for it?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah." Dom says hesitantly.

"What? You think I'm gonna break her heart?" Johnny asks.

"No. The way you're in here with this goofy grin on your face and how you can't stop talking about her? No." Dom says.

"Good because I'm going to make her mine." Johnny says.

"Alright. Well? I'm gonna go home and rest. I'll see you in a bit." Dom tells him.

"Okay. I need to go as well. See ya later bro." Johnny tells him.

"Alright." Dom says as they shake hands.

Johnny turns and walks away with a new goal: To be the boyfriend of Jhea Solis.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! You are so beautiful!" Mia gushes as Gerren gets dressed.<p>

J_hea's make-up was on point and her hair was down in curls. Gerren hooked her up! Mia came in mid point through Jhea's makeover and she was amazed at how _

_beautiful Jhea looked. Not to mention the purple snakeskin butterfly halter top, the black leather short shorts, the rhinestone chain belt around her waist, and the black _

_leather knee high platform boots made Jhea extremely hot. Gerren looked hot in a black lace push-up bra with a black sheer tank top over it and a red leopard print _

_leather miniskirt. She had the same kind of boots as Jhea. She styled her hair down and in crinkles. Although Gerren's a hottie, Jhea is stunning but Gerren doesn't_

_have a problem with that because she thinks Jhea needs a social life and will do whatever it takes to get her that. Mia looked gorgeous in a white tank top with the_

_letter M in black patent leather on the front, a pair of black patent leather short shorts, and black stiletto sandals. She placed her hair up in a ponytail. _

"I thought Letty was coming." Mia says.

"You know Letty. She does what she wants when she wants." Gerren says.

Letty comes in and says, "You got that right."

She looks at Jhea and hides a smile.

"Wow, Gerren, you have yourself a mini-me slut." Letty tells her.

"Fuck off." Gerren tells her.

"Jealous because I have more of a body than you to fill out this outfit?" Jhea tells her.

"OOh." Gerren says.

Mia smiles and Letty looks over at Jhea angrily.

"Oh so now that you're not fat, you think you can talk to me any way you want to?" She tells Jhea.

Jhea chuckles and says, "Listen, Letty, I _don't_ want Dom. Yes, he is a babe but uh there is someone else I have my eye on so you could stop fucking with me and

possibly go fuck yourself. I don't know."

Jhea pushes past Letty and leaves.

Gerren walks up to Letty and says, "Open mouth. Insert foot."

Gerren chuckles and walks out of the room.

"Calm down, Letty. Let's go. Try to play nice." Mia says as she places an arm around a seething Letty.

"That bitch is gonna get knocked the fuck out." Letty threatens.

"You're not gonna do her anything. I think you've met your match." Mia tells her.

"Maybe when it comes to wit but not in fighting. I can kick her ass with one arm tied behind my back." Letty boasts.

Mia rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

* * *

><p>Now they are on their way to the rally. Jhea is nervous yet excited to see what happens. Letty was still fuming but she began to feel a new respect for Jhea even<p>

though she didn't like her. Letty was jealous of the fact that Dom might be attracted to her.


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Jhonny?

S_ince her car wasn't ready yet, Jhea caught a ride with Gerren to the rally. When they rolled up there, both sides were lined up with people of all races, cars, and blasting music. _

Gerren parked next to Edwin and they got out.

Immediately, people approached them to greet them and almost all of the guys were checking out Jhea.

_She was a new face and the fact that she was bangin' made guys swoon. It's like she could hear them saying, "Damn, ma. Come get some of this dick."_

"Look at 'em. Actin' like they ain't never seen pussy before." Edwin comments as he places his arm around Gerren's slender waist.

_Jhea was enjoying the attention as guys were checking her out and flirting with her without any shame._

"Yo what's up, E?" A heavy-set bald Mexican says as he approaches them.

"Yo what up, Hector." Edwin greets.

"Too good to tell me hi, Gerren?" Hector jokes.

"Hi, Hector."

"What's good, ma?" He says before setting his eyes on Jhea.

"Whoa. What's up, baby? I'm Hector." Hector says checking her out from head to toe.

"Hi, I'm Jhea. Gerren's sister." Jhea says nicely.

"Ay yo Gerren, man. When I asked you if you had any sisters to fix me up with, you lied." Hector accuses.

"Yeah because I don't want my sister to fool with your crazy ass." Gerren retorts.

Jhea smiles and Edwin laughs.

"Yo, Jhea, don't listen to her. I am a gentleman. You wanna take a walk with me right quick?" Hector asks.

"I'm good. I'm just peepin' out the scene." Jhea replies politely.

_She didn't think he was attractive and plus all she could see as far as guys were concerned was Johnny even though there were some hot guys there at the rally._

"Your first time to one of these?" Hector asks.

"Yep." Jhea answers.

"You visiting?" He asks next.

"Nope. I'm staying with my sister and E for good." Jhea tells him.

"Cool so then I could come visit ya'll then." Hector says.

"Boy, please. You ain't getting' close to my sister." Gerren says firmly.

"What? G, why you always so mean to me?" Hector says, feigning hurt.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Alright, alright. Yo, Hector. Did you get that NOS fogger system yet?" Edwin asks.

"Sure did and I got some other shit as well. Come check it out." Hector says.

"Okay. (turns to Gerren) Imma be back, baby. (They share a kiss and then he turns to Jhea) Anybody try something with you, let me know because I will cut a fool. My

crew lookin' at you from afar because I gave them a warning." Edwin tells her.

Jhea chuckles and says, "Good looking out, E."

"No doubt." He says.

"Bye, Jhea." Hector says smiling.

"Bye, Hector. It was nice to meet you." Jhea tells him.

"Nice to meet you too, baby, and I sure hope I see you around." Hector says.

Gerren throws him a look of disgust.

"Alright, girl, I'm going." Hector says.

Edwin shakes his head as they walk over to Hector's car.

"You see? They got guys all in your shit, bay." Gerren says.

A pair of hands suddenly covers Jhea's eyes.

"Guess who?" a recognizable feminine voice says.

"Mia, what up?" Jhea says.

Mia uncovers her eyes and sits next to Jhea on top of Gerren's car.

"Hey, hey. No dents." Gerren jokes.

"Shut up, hooker." Mia says and she hands Jhea a white long-stemmed rose.

"Aw, Mia, you shouldn't have." Gerren quips.

"Ha ha. No. I didn't. He did." Mia says as she points.

Jhea and Gerren both turn to look in the direction she was pointing in and see Johnny sitting on the hood of the car looking at Jhea.

_Dressed in a red satin sleeveless tank top, black Carpenter baggy jeans, red Timberlands, and a black leather jacket, he looked more like a model. His attractiveness was making _

_Jhea go weak in the knees. _

"Aw, that's sweet, J." Gerren comments.

"Oh my gosh. He is so hot." Jhea tells them.

"Yeah so go talk to him. Thank him for the rose." Mia suggests.

"I don't know. I mean-" Jhea starts to say but she gets interrupted by a push from her sister.

"Go." Gerren commands and Jhea sighs.

She walks over to Johnny, attracting the lustful stares from the guys and some of the females and envious ones from the other females she passed, and stands in front of

him.

_Jhea was thinking how she needed to go for it and be bold with him._

"Hi." She tells him boldly.

"Hello. You look gorgeous tonight." Johnny compliments.

"Thank you..for the compliment and the rose." Jhea says.

"No problem. A beautiful woman deserves a token of appreciation every once in a while." He says nonchalantly.

"How long have you been here?" Jhea asks.

"For about an hour. I was waiting for you." He says.

"Were you?" Jhea asks flirtatiously.

"Yes I was. When I saw you get out of that car, I was like every guy here: smitten."

"Oh really? When you say every guy here, do you mean that you wanted to get in my pants?" Jhea wonders.

"No. We have time for that. I wanna date you." Johnny says.

"Oh do you now? Hmm. What would you do if I told you I wanted to date you too?" Jhea asks.

"'Then I would say 8:00 tomorrow night at Cha Cha Cha. Got anything on that, girl?" Johnny says in a teasing manner.

Jhea giggles and says, "It's a date."

"Cool. Come chill with me. The race won't start until the cops are not out and until Dom decides to get his ass over here." Johnny says.

"Okay."

Jhea sits next to him.

_Jhea doesn't know what came over her but talking to Johnny made her comfortable. She was bold with him and flirting. Gerren's advice paid off because they exchanged phone _

_numbers and made plans to not only have dinner tomorrow night but spend the whole day together: Breakfast at Ricco's Diner, a ride through Hollywood, a picnic lunch in the _

_park, which he will get from P.F. Chang's, a trip to Racer's Edge to get the parts to soup up Jhea's car, dinner, and a walk on the beach. They got to know each other, oblivious to all _

_of the sights and sounds around them. Jhea was excited because she never went on a date. She felt so comfortable with Johnny and Johnny couldn't help but being direct with her _

_because he could be himself with her: a jokester, sweet, and kind. _

By the time Dom and the rest of the Team arrived, Jhea was leaning on Johnny and he had his arms around her waist. Gerren and Mia, who were watching them, were

now doing their own thing with Mia and Lance, who Jhea met earlier, talking and Gerren and Edwin cuddling.

"Yo, yo!" Edwin says as he and Dom shake hands.

People walk over to Dom, including Johnny and Jhea, who were holding hands, to listen in on what was popping off tonight.

"What's up, Loverboy?" Dom greets.

"What's good?" Johnny says.

Dom looks over at Jhea and he was speechless.

"Hi, Dom." Jhea says.

"Hey." He utters.

Letty looks at Jhea and Johnny and she felt the jealousy subside although she couldn't stop looking at Jhea herself.

"So what's the deal?" Johnny asks as he stands behind Jhea and places his arms around her waist.

"One race with a 3G buy-in. Lance will represent Johnny, Roberto will represent Hector, Jerome will represent Edwin, and Vince will represent me." Dom says.

"Cool. Ready to eat dust, Vinny?" Johnny says as he places his chin on Jhea's left shoulder.

"Nah but I'll be ready to take Jhea." Vince throws back and the crowd "ooohs".

"Not enough man-power and not enough game." Jhea retorts back and the crowd "oohs" and laughs louder.

"She got a mouth. I like that." One guy says.

"I rest my case." Johnny says as he kisses her shoulder.

When he did that, for some reason, Dom had the urge to break his jaw.

"Alright, alright. Leon, how's the heat?" Dom asks.

"It's good. We could go." Leon says.

"Alright. Let's go." Dom says.

Everyone starts to scramble to their cars, with Jhea riding with Johnny, and go to a street to race.

* * *

><p>After the race, everyone raced over to Johnny's warehouse to party. Liquor, loud music, and just chilling was great. Jhea and Johnny made out and hung out the whole<p>

night with each other. Dom was looking at them while pretending to be all cuddled up with Letty. The party was okay but Jhea was ready to go home. Johnny drove her

home at 2 in the morning where they talked in the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
